goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards the Percy Jackson sequel to share his backstory to the beginning of Timon's story. Timon's Backstory The camera "Percy's Obstacle Tower" was zoomed out way further to see the white chapel right across Louisiana. Timon asks the guy if the refrigerator is open after the first movie in 2010, but he said it was removed. Timon uses his powers to unlock the fridge to open it. Timon lets out a big sniff. "Smells like waffles!" and calls out to Pumbaa that waffles are ready. Uncle Max is surprised to see Timon making breakfast. Timon's backstory ends to see Percy Jackson by the obstacle tower (you KNOW it is back to the beginning of the story) and Pumbaa pranks Percy to replace the tower with a windmill, Percy thinks Pumbaa is stalling. Timon encourages the gang to become a leadership, and the journey begins! During their journey, Uncle Max asks Kronos to revive out of hiding. "I CAN'T! THERE'S AN EARWAX SPIDER IN THERE!" Uncle Max screamed and ran away. Timon made Uncle Max frighten him on purpose, and grabbed a stick and poked Kronos right on the back of the head. Kronos finally snapped, and moves on. "You should pay for these teenagers more!" Kronos is defeated and the journey is over, Percy realizes that Thalia, as a child of Zeus, is another possible child of the prophecy about either preserving or destroying Olympus. "Percy, do you think Thalia should be an adult tonight?" asked Timon. Percy said no. Percy then goes to Annabeth's backyard to revive Annabeth in the middle of the grass. Her first words are: "Did I tell you you're just great to be alive now?" She and Percy reunite each other, and recontinue their relationship. After Timon's backstory has been finished, in the 28th of August; Percy Jackson (as a groom) and Annabeth (as a bride) get married in the Louisianan white chapel until the minister announces their vows: "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you this couple husband and wife." The backstory ends as Percy Jackson and Annabeth becoming adults until Annabeth raises Russell Jackson (as a new son) which Percy adopts Russell and Annabeth has to adopt Klein Jackson and Valerie Jackson (as children) except for Sophia (an adopted child). Airing August 7, 2013 (Theaters) December 17, 2013 (Media) September 16, 2018 (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters 1½, on DVD and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies: Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Percy's obstacle tower, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of the single-eyed monster with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Percy & Annabeth making out, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Kronos; Timon and Pumbaa began to scream and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can this place be hard? It's a sequel! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a sequel is what I like to take place for a sequel! Timon: A sequel of the Percy Jackson movie that I know. And what about us monsters? Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young monster... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young MONSTER...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {A TV glitch is shown. The movie Runner Runner is shown.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient! Enter omniscient villain right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {Timon clicks the remote; the movie resumes.} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I brought you a Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better! Where's the Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What is with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. {stops rewinding to see the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki